La leyenda de Spyro: Los núcleos elementales
by soulikiller10000
Summary: Spyro despierta tras su victoria contra Malefor ,y regresa a Warfang con los guardianes. solo para descubrir que su leyenda todavía no ha acabado. Clasificacion M por violencia.
1. Despertando

**hola, bienvenidos a mi primera historia. soy nuevo en esto de escribir historias... pero la idea es mejorar ¿no? bueno sin mas que decir. !DISFRUTEN¡**

CAPITULO 1: Despertando

Un joven dragón purpura yacía sobre la hierba de una gran llanura. Estaba bajo la luz del sol de la tarde, cubriéndolo, mientras el viento lo azotaba con suavidad, regalándole caricias en sus escamas.

En cuanto las sintió, abrió muy lentamente los ojos, y fue incorporándose usando sus patas delanteras, pero en su intento, desplomándose como muñeco sin vida. Abatido, los recuerdos le vinieron lentamente. Todo lo que había vivido en su hogar, en el pantano, hasta su batalla final con Cynder contra el Maestro Oscuro en las Islas Flotantes, encima de un volcán activo.

Después de recordarlo todo, se preguntó dónde estaba y cómo había llegado en esa llanura en primer lugar. Quiso investigar, de nuevo, pero se sintió extrañamente agotado. Extendió el cuello, pudiendo mirarse desde la cola, patas, cresta, alas hasta su pecho; no tenía ninguna herida ¿Qué pudo haberle ocurrido?

" _restaurar el mundo me dejo seco_ " pensó el dragón púrpura.

Spyro se puso cómodo tanto como él podía; colocando sus alas en sus costados, como si mantas se tratasen, y puso su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Spyro se comenzó a desesperar. No sabía dónde estaba, no se podía mover y él ... ¿Estaba solo?

"¡SPYRO!"

De repente, escuchó a la distancia una voz femenina, que la pudo reconocer muy bien. Impactado, mirando hacia la dirección del ruido (norte), y con lo que quedaba de energía, devolvió el grito.

"CYNDER AQUÍ ESTOY".

Aunque el grito no era tan fuerte como lo quería, supuso que la dragona, Cynder, lo había podido escuchar, porque, en pocos segundos, un batir de alas comenzó a aproximarse hasta donde él descansaba.

Unos segundos después, Cynder apareció y aterrizó frente a él, causando una nube de arena a su alrededor. Spyro tosió, quitándose la suciedad de encima con una garra, pero eso era lo de menos. En el momento que vio un Cynder, sana y salva de la batalla, una gran expresión de alivio se dibujó en el rostro.

"Lo hicimos ..." Fue todo lo que Cynder dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y los ojos húmedos de la felicidad.

Los dos se quedaron ahí, mirándose a sí mismo al otro, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de todo lo que había terminado y sabiendo que nada malo que pasar ahora. El maestro oscuro había sido derrotado, sus secuaces y generales habían sido vencidos, y había evitado la destrucción del planeta.

Por más ganas que tenga Spyro de celebrar, se intentó levantar una vez más y volvió a colapsar al acto.

Cynder, al ver esto, se acercó, pensando que estaba herido, y se sorprendió que en realidad no tuviera ni un rasguño.

"¿Qué pasa? El gran salvador del mundo no se puede levantar". Dijo Cynder en tono de broma.

"Oye, reconstruir el mundo no es fácil, me dejó seco" dijo Spyro con una sonrisa "¿Por qué Cynder de casualidad sabes dónde estamos?"

"No lo sé, pero creo que estamos en avalar"

"Bueno, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?" Le preguntó Spyro, desviando la mirada al suelo.

"Claro, cualquier cosa" Aceptó Cynder, viéndolo con comprensión.

"podría ir a buscar cristales verdes para recuperar mi energía, que solo puede mover mis piernas y es algo incómodo" Pidió Spyro, avergonzado, y con sus mejillas coloridas.

Cynder se quedó mirándolo por un momento, frunciendo el entrecejo con serenidad. ¿En qué le dije que pedí una petición?

" _Orgullo de guerrero,_ supongo" Pensó, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sí, por supuesto, sólo hay preguntas que pueden pedírselo. muy grande por sacarnos del centro de la tierra "Le guiñó un ojo con carisma.

El simplemente asintió, contento por esa respuesta. Pero cuando vio que Cynder se volteaba para irse, sintió una extraña necesidad que lo impulsó a gritarle:

"Cynder, espera ..."

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Spyro tardó unos segundos en buscar la respuesta, además de que se notaba un sonrojeo en las mejillas, pero se armó de valor, curvando poco la comisura izquierda del labio.

"Muchas gracias. Ya sabes por qué ayudarme a derrotar al maestro oscuro, por acompañarme de buena gana a pesar de la correa y también por esto de los cristales verdes". Y, tímidamente, sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

"No. Gracias a ti, Spyro, por liberarme de su control. La verdad, pensaba que nunca iba a ser libre".

Y otra vez compartieron una mirada llena de emociones. Momentos después, Cynder sacudió la cabeza, y la otra vez antes de que se ruborizara las mejillas, dejando que Spyro inclinara la cabeza con confusión.

"Gracias a los antepasados de que mis escamas sean negras, este color oculta muy bien la vergüenza".

Y sin más, alzó vuelo, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse más, gritó por última vez a Spyro: "¡Volver atrás de la cuenta!".

 _Espero que tengas la razón_ Pensó Spyro y contempló como Cynder se iba alejando más de él, desapareciendo de su vista.

Respiró y decidió dormir. Recostó su cabeza de nuevo en sus patas, como si tuviera almohadas.

 _Si alguien me ataca no me puedo defender así que mejor descanso en lo que ella vuelva._ Y fue lo último que se dijo mentalmente, porque sus ojos fueron bloqueados por sus párpados, y permitió que el sueño lo consumiera.

 **bueno el capitulo 2 se publico ya, jejeje**


	2. Pesadillas

**bueno dije que el segundo capitulo estaría listo pronto ¿no? al grano este es la razón por la que puse la historia en M, así que si no te gustó lo que leíste en este capitulo, házmelo saber y haré una versión "limpia" de este tipo de capítulos. sin nada mas que decir... !disfruten¡**

CAPITULO 2: La pesadilla

Spyro se encontraba con Cynder frente a Malefor. En lo que parecía una gran cueva iluminada por antorchas y cristales morados en las paredes.

Spyro estaba al lado de Cynder, ambos mirando con determinación absoluta al maestro oscuro. El cual sonrió de manera siniestra ante su presencia.

"¿Que tenemos aquí? "Giró su cabeza hacía Spyro "Un joven dragón purpura que cree ser más de lo que es". Giró su cabeza hacia Cynder "Y una sucia traidora que no es más que una pieza fuera de su lugar" Cynder gruño ante esto, al igual que Spyro.

 _De acuerdo, todo lo que he hecho desde que Salí del pantano se resume aquí, y con Cynder a mi lado. Simplemente no podemos perder._ Spyro pensó para calmarse

Spyro lo miro con valentía "Te demostraremos que somos más que eso Malefor. ¡TE DERROTAREMOS!"

Y así la batalla empezó. Spyro empezó a correr hacia Malefor, disparándole tres bolas de fuego mientras corría hacia él _._ Mientras tanto Cynder iba atrás de Spyro, cargando una bola de veneno.

Malefor se defendió con sus poderes de tierra, golpeando con su pata el suelo creando un muro de piedra frente a él. El muro lo defendió del ataque de Spyro y del ataque venenoso, el cual derritió parte del muro. El destruyo el muro para atacar con un rayo de convexidad.

Spyro y Cynder esquivaron por poco el rayo de convexidad. Ellos contratacaron con un misil terrestre por parte de Spyro, y otra bola de veneno por parte de Cynder.

Malefor disparó otro rayo de convexidad para atacarlos, al mismo tiempo que ellos lanzaban sus ataques.

Spyro vio esto y uso su dragon time para quitarse a él y a Cynder del radio de la explosión. Cuando Spyro soltó su agarre del tiempo vio que Cynder estaba desorientada. Pero cuando se volvió hacia Malefor, se sorprendió al ver que esté tenia restos de piedra pegados a sus alas y las usó como escudos frente a sus ataques.

Malefor se empezó a reír de manera fría. Su risa hacía eco en toda la cueva. "De verdad creen poder vencerme. Jajaja no son más que unas crías. Mejor acabo esto de una vez." Dijo con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

El cuerpo de Malefor empezó a brillar de color negro. Después de unos segundos Malefor con un gran rugido desató de su cuerpo una onda oscura, que golpeo a los héroes, haciéndolos volar rápidamente por los aires varios metros antes de estrellarse contra una pared.

Spyro sintió un gran dolor en sus alas y espalda, también sintió la sangre en su boca, pero no podía quedarse ahí, intento levantarse pero no podía, la onda oscura tenía una electricidad oscura en ella que lo paralizaba y lo mantenía boca abajo en el áspero y frio suelo de la cueva.

El miró de reojo a Cynder para ver que él había tenido suerte. Ella estaba inconsciente con lo que parecía su ala derecha rota y un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Malefor actuó rápido y ataco de nuevo antes de que se pudieran recuperar de su anterior ataque. Se tiró sobre Spyro aplastando su espalda con su pata derecha. Spyro gritó de dolor cuando sintió el peso del gran dragón. Cuando el grito de Spyro paso a ser un gruñido de dolor, Malefor bajo su cabeza al nivel de la de Spyro

"voy a darte la muerte más dolorosa de esta existencia, cuando acabe con tu vida, iré por todos los que quieres y amas, y los destruiré con una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa." Le susurro en un tono sádico. Malefor puso más peso en Spyro lo que causo un grito ahogado por parte de Spyro "Pero primero, quiero mostrarte algo". Giro su cabeza hacia Cynder y sonrió de manera macabra "Te mostrare porque nadie traiciona al maestro oscuro".

Tras decir eso. Malefor quito su pata de la espalda de Spyro y golpeó el suelo con su pata izquierda. Spyro no tuvo tiempo para esquivar cinco estacas de piedra que salieron del suelo. Había una para cada extremidad. Cuatro de ellas atravesaron sus patas, mientras que la quinta atravesó su cola. Spyro no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, cuando su piel y escamas fueron atravesadas por las frías estacas de piedra.

Cuando se acostumbró al dolor y a la perdida de sangre, Spyro intento usar sus poderes de tierra para liberarse de las estacas. Pero por más que lo intentará, nada pasaba, intentó con todos sus poderes, pero nada salía de sus fauces. ¿ _Qué me pasa?_

Malefor se burló de los intentos de Spyro por liberarse "Jajaja los cristales que hay en las paredes de esta cueva no son simple decoración, son cristales hechos por mí para drenar tu poder, y parece que ya hicieron efecto".

Spyro quedo impactado por la noticia ¿ _Eso significa?_ Miró a Malefor, el cual le dio una sonrisa sádica, que lo hizo temblar. _Que ese monstruo puede hacer lo que quiera con nosotros._

"ERES UN MOUNSTRUO!" el joven grito asustado.

"Di lo que quieras. Nada cambiará". Le dijo malefor manteniendo su sonrisa. "Bueno si no te molesta, empezare a divertirme". Se volvió hacia Cynder, que seguía inconsciente, cuando llegó a donde estaba ella cargo un ataque eléctrico, y lo disparó hacia Cynder, y esta inmediatamente se despertó gritando y retorciéndose de dolor.

Cynder continuo así por unos segundos hasta que Malefor detuvo su ataque. Solo para poner su pata derecha encima de las patas traseras de Cynder y poner todo su peso ahí.

Un "Crack" hizo eco en toda la cueva, Cynder grito de dolor al sentir que los huesos de sus piernas traseras se rompían

Tras hacer eso Malefor se colocó frente a Cynder "Eso, fue por abandonarme". Cynder jadeo horrorizada cuando Malefor puso sus patas encima de las suyas. "Y esto… es por unirte a él". El usó todo su peso para romperle las piernas delanteras a la dragona.

Spyro estaba viendo con los ojos muy abiertos de horror como Cynder era torturada por el demonio purpura. Cuando el grito de Cynder se detuvo, Malefor coloco su mandíbula y la apretó con una gran fuerza en la pierna delantera izquierda de la dragona.

Spyro no estaba listo para lo que vería. "! CYNDER!". Grito con horror y lágrimas en sus ojos, al ver como Malefor le arrancó una pierna a Cynder.

Tras haberle arrancado la pierna a Cynder, Cynder no gritó esta vez, ella estaba inconsciente una vez más. Al ver esto Malefor arrojo la pierna, aún en sus fauces, hacia Spyro, y se volvió hacia Cynder y la despertó con otro ataque eléctrico.

Cynder volvió a despertar cuando sintió el dolor a través de su cuerpo una vez más.

"¡AHHH BASTARDO, PARA!".

Al ver que ella había vuelto de la inconsciencia, Malefor detuvo su ataque y se acercó a la dragona. Vio la fuente de sangre de la extremidad faltante de Cynder y congelo la herida para que ella sobreviviera… unos minutos más.

Spyro vio como Cynder temblaba por el frio generado del cristal de hielo en el muñón que solía se su pierna. También vio que malefor se volvió hacia el.

"Ahora Spyro". Dijo Malefor con una voz horrorosamente calmada. "¿Ves la pierna de tú amiga a tu izquierda?"

Spyro giro su cabeza hacia la extremidad, que estaba a unos centímetros de él, y lentamente asintió.

"bien". Malefor lo miro directo a los ojos "Quiero que te la comas". Dijo Malefor con calma.

Tras decirle eso al héroe purpura. Malefor retiró las estacas de sus patas delanteras para que "comiera" cómodamente.

"Y PORQUE HARIA ESO". Le grito con odio y con dolor, por el retiramiento de las estacas, en su voz.

"porque si lo haces la dejare vivir". Le dijo con una fría sonrisa a Spyro.

Spyro miro a la maltratada dragona, en busca de una respuesta. Ella simplemente asintió con los ojos vacíos… sin alma.

"Está bien… Lo haré" dijo mientras miraba la pierna.

"Ah y si no la devoras por completo en tres minutos mataré a Cynder"

Spyro tras escuchar eso, con su pierna delantera derecha cogió la pierna de la dragona. Cuando tenía la extremidad frente a él la miro con recelo y asco en su rostro.

"Tus tres minutos empiezan cuando diga ya". Spyro miro la pierna con repelús mientras esperaba que lo dejara empezar" ¡YA!".

Spyro no perdió el tiempo, y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que lo hiciera retroceder, clavó sus colmillos en el muslo y arrancó la carne y escamas de la pierna. Apenas sintió el sabor, Spyro escupió la carne y escamas de su boca.

Apenas lo hizo Malefor empezó a reír mientras admiraba la escena creada por él.

Spyro ignoró la risa del gran dragón. Y Con asco y lágrimas de humillación, volvió a coger otro mordisco de la pierna.

Continúo así hasta que no pudo más y vomitó del asco que generaban las escamas y el sabor de la carne de su amiga en su lengua y garganta.

Con la cabeza encima del charco de lágrimas, sangre y vomito que él mismo había hecho. Spyro escucho una voz además de la risa psicópata de Malefor. Esta voz estaba preocupada por él. Y cerró los ojos para concentrarse

"Spyro despierta". Escucho el joven de forma distante

 _Cynder_. Él pensó. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba en la cueva. Ahora estaba flotando en la oscuridad con una luz que se le acercaba rápidamente

"Spyro despierta". Noto que la voz de Cynder venía de la luz que se le acercaba.

Spyro vio como la luz lo rodeaba mientras que la voz de Cynder se hacía más fuerte. Cerró los ojos por la fuerza del brillo.

Spyro sintió que algo lo empujaba del costado, y lentamente abrió los ojos y levanto su cabeza, buscando desesperadamente con los ojos a la dragona negra.

Cuando la vio saco energías de la nada y se le abalanzó a la dragona negra, tirándola al suelo con un abrazo.

"Cynder estas aquí" el lloró en el cuello de la dragona.

Cynder no sabía que pensar por el repentino acto del dragón. Así que simplemente devolvió el abrazo "Tranquilo todo está bien" ella consoló acariciándole el cuello de manera cariñosa.

 **Bueno el capitulo 3 ya está casi listo solo le hare unos (muchos) retoques a este, ya que lo hice a la carrera y me revisarlo bien para evitar una abominación ortográfica. Si tienes alguna pregunta, no dudes en enviarme un mensaje. Adiós buenas noches… o días, la que sea la hora en la que estes leyendo esto :3**


	3. Un momento de paz

**Ok, si lo sé, me tarde demasiado con este capítulo. Pero yo y la procrastinación no trabajamos bien juntos. Este capítulo también no fue fácil de hacer, es la primera vez que utilizo el dialogo constante, y no es fácil de aprender al principio… pero le cogeré el truco eventualmente. Por cierto, da la casualidad de que acabe esto justo en mi cumpleaños :D. Bueno no los retendré aquí por más tiempo, así que… ¡disfruten!**

Capitulo 3: un momento de paz

La noche apenas estaba comenzando cuando Spyro despertó y se había abalanzado sobre la dragona negra, tirándola al suelo.

Los jóvenes dragones se mantuvieron abrazados bajo las estrellas hasta que Spyro liberó a Cynder de su abrazo y se sentó frente a ella.

"b-bueno" tartamudeo con las mejillas coloradas y su mirada pegada al suelo. "¿conseguiste los cristales?"

"A- ah s-si eso," tartamudeo la dragona con las mejillas igual de coloradas. "Claro que los conseguí" le dijo con una sonrisa confiada. Cynder se levantó y camino hacia dos cristales que estaban en el suelo, recogió uno con su pata delantera derecha y el otro con su cola, se volvió hacia Spyro y colocó los cristales frente a él.

"es todo lo que encontré, yo también estaba agotada." Dijo con un toque de pena en su voz

"tranquila, es completamente comprensible" le respondió con una sonrisa.

Spyro se preparó para absorber la energía de los cristales y puso sus patas delanteras encima de los cristales, su expresión se tornó de una de cansancio en una de alivio al sentir la energía de los cristales fluyendo a través de él.

Cuando termino de absorber la energía de estos, se volvió hacia su amiga y le sonrío con gratitud "Sé que ya lo dije antes pero lo diré de nuevo, muchas gracias."

"Nah tranquilo, de todos modos te lo debía" Cynder le respondió

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos hacer una fogata" dijo el dragón purpura mirando a su alrededor.

"Si estoy de acuerdo contigo, si puedes volar podemos ir a una cueva que encontré hacia el norte" dijo señalando el norte con su ala derecha" Y si no puedes volar, podemos ir caminando a un claro en un bosque que está cerca de aquí."

"No creo poder volar". Dijo moviendo sus alas y haciendo una mueca mientras lo hacía." aunque si ese bosque no está muy lejos creo poder llegar a allí caminando"

Cynder suspiro mirando al suelo antes de responder "Ya no importa, digo ya es muy tarde y el bosque está relativamente lejos" Cynder le dio la espalda a Spyro abrió sus alas y lo miró por encima del hombro" Iré a buscar algo de madera para hacer una fogata, sabes que vuelo rápido así que volveré en unos minutos."

Spyro había abierto su boca para responder, pero Cynder ya había despegado, alejándose de su campo de visión.

 _Otra vez solo_. Spyro pensó.

El joven héroe guío su mirada al cielo ya nocturno, y mientras miraba a las estrellas, empezó a pensar en su situación actual para evitar dormir y tener otra probable pesadilla, que haría ahora, ya todo había terminado, ya podría vivir una vida normal, no más peleas, no más guerras, él al fin tenía lo que quería… un momento de paz.

Mientras miraba a las estrellas, escuchó de forma distante un batir de alas, se giró hacia la dirección de a que provenía el sonido, para ver a Cynder volando hacia su dirección.

Poco después, Cynder aterrizó con unas ramitas en sus patas delanteras y boca. Cynder las tiro al suelo y se volvió hacia Spyro.

"Te dije que volvería rápido ¿no?" dijo con una sonrisa vanidosa. "será mejor que hagamos la fogata, está haciendo mucho frio aquí" dijo mientras pegaba a sus costados sus alas y un pequeño escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

Spyro asintió con la cabeza y empezó a acomodar las ramitas. Cuando termino, el joven dragón se preparó para lanzar fuego a las ramitas, aunque la llama fue muy pequeña, Spyro había logrado encender el fuego.

Cynder y Spyro se recostaron en extremos diferentes de la pequeña fogata que habían hecho, ambos llevaban minutos viendo el baile constante de la llama, hasta que Spyro cortó su mirada de la fogata y se volvió hacia Cynder.

"¿Oye Cynder?",

La dragona corto su mirada de la llama para mirar a Spyro "¿Qué?"

"Solo quería preguntarte algo, ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?, digo ya no hay más que hacer, ya derrotamos a Malefor y ya la guerra en teoría acabo" una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Spyro "A mí me gustaría tener una vida normal, ya sabes cosas como conocer a nuevas personas, estudiar como dragón y no como libélula, y los ancestros sabrán lo que seguirá en mi vida después de eso"

Los labios y ojos de la dragona cayeron mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

"Spyro… no creo que yo vuelva a Warfang"

La expresión de Spyro se tornó confusa "¿¡Q-que!? ¿Por qué no?, ¡allí estaremos a salvo de una vez por todas, ya no tendremos que dormir con la preocupación de despertar con un cuchillo en nuestros cuellos!" el joven exclamo confuso.

Cynder suspiro tristemente "dilo por ti". Cynder se levantó para poder mirar directamente a los ojos de su amigo "¡Tú no mataste a cientos de dragones inocentes, separaste familias, destruiste pueblos y aldeas completas!" los ojos de Cynder amenazaban con derramar lágrimas.

"Y tu… y tu… no sabes lo que pasara si voy allí, probablemente quieran que pague por todo lo que hice yo-"

"Tú no hiciste nada Cynder" Spyro la interrumpió suavemente "Tu cuerpo fue obligado, fuiste corrompida nada fue tu culpa, la oscuridad es así no podías hacer nada para evitar que todo eso ocurriera" el rostro de Spyro se oscureció "créeme, al igual que tú, lo aprendí por las malas"

Cynder aparto su mirada de Spyro para mirar las estrellas "Aun así, no hay razón para ir allí, solamente seré un recuerdo viviente de lo que todos perdieron en la guerra"

Spyro se quedó mirando el cómo las lágrimas de Cynder caían a la hierba. _Esto le afecta más de lo que pensé._ Spyro sabía que ya solo tenía una oportunidad más antes de que Cynder tomara una decisión definitiva.

"Cynder". Spyro llamo en casi un susurro.

Cynder no se movió.

"Cynder". Él llamo con fuerza en su voz.

Cynder lo ignoro otra vez, volvió su cabeza al suelo en un intento de salir de la conversación.

Spyro se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al frente de su afligida amiga.

"Cynder, mírame" Cynder lo volvió a ignorar.

"¡Cynder mírame!" Cynder se estremeció levemente, pero no respondió su orden

Spyro se le acerco más y usó su pata derecha debajo de su barbilla para mirar directamente a sus húmedos ojos.

"Cynder, quiero que vengas conmigo, y no es solo para que vivas la vida que mereces, la verdad es que te necesito allí conmigo… no quiero perderte a ti también" Spyro hizo todo lo posible para retener sus lágrimas, pero falló.

"No quiero perder a mi único amigo, eres el único dragón de mi edad que conozco, y que en parte me entiende." Él soltó a la dragona, y ella siguió mirando a Spyro con asombró.

"Cynder… si es la gente de Warfang lo que te preocupa, yo me puedo hacer cargo hacer que entiendan que no eres ese monstruo que arruino sus vidas, y yo sé que los guardianes no se quedaran de brazos cruzados sobre este asunto".

Spyro miró a Cynder con una sonrisa. "Ellos al igual que yo estaremos allí para ti".

Cynder miraba con los ojos en blanco a Spyro.

"Spyro… yo… no sé qué hacer, necesito tiempo para pensar en tu propuesta".

Cynder le dio una leve sonrisa. "Pero aun así".

Cynder cerró la pequeña brecha que tenían entre ellos dándole un abrazo con sus alas. "Lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias Spyro.". Ella le susurro a su amigo

"Por nada" dijo devolviendo el gesto con una gran sonrisa.

Se quedaron en su abrazo por un rato, hasta que Spyro bostezo.

Cynder vio esto y a regañadientes rompió el abrazo.

"creo que es hora de que durmamos, nos espera un largo día mañana". Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Si, creo que tienes razón".

Cada uno volvió a su sitio en la hoguera. Se recostaron y se prepararon para dormir.

"Buenas noches Cynder"

"Buenas noches Spyro"

Y así los jóvenes héroes se habían dormido a la espera de un día

Mientras tanto, en el subconsciente de Spyro. Unos ojos anaranjados brillaban con diversión, esperando el mejor momento para actuar.

 **Bueno, ahí está el nuevo capítulo en el que me tarde tanto. Una cosa que quería mencionar es que me gustaría que se pasaran por la historia: El reino del éter. De mi amigo** **KaiserTheArmed** **que la verdad su historia es bastante interesante. Y bueno… con suerte público el siguiente capítulo antes del siguiente eclipse solar y ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
